Fireplace inserts have become popular in view of high fuel oil and natural gas prices. Such inserts normally consist of a heavy steel or cast iron wood burning furnace or stove-like apparatus which is placed within the fireplace opening. The insert includes conduits for air circulation, often electric fan induced, whereby air warmed by the wood or coal fire within the insert may be released into the adjacent room, thereby substantially increasing the heat emitting characteristics of the fireplace.
Due to the bulky and extensive metal content of fireplace inserts, they are very heavy, and the installation thereof usually requires several relatively skilled installers of sufficient strength to slide the insert into the fireplace opening until proper positioning is achieved. The sliding of the insert bottom panel, or fixed legs, over the fireplace floor results in high friction causing considerable difficulty during installation.
Fireplace devices utilizing wheels to improve portability are known, such as shown in U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,742,892 and 4,138,987, but such apparatus is difficult to use and is not as versatile as desirable. For instance, due to limited clearance within the fireplace opening known apparatus cannot be readily adjusted when the insert is in location, or finally positioned.
It is an object of the invention to provide apparatus which facilitates the installation of a fireplace insert into the fireplace opening minimizing the manpower and force necessary for installation.
Another object of the invention is to provide fireplace insert apparatus utilizing anti-friction rollers or wheels wherein the vertical positioning of the rollers to the insert body may readily be adjusted, and may be adjusted even when the insert is fully installed, or substantially in place, within the fireplace opening.
Another object of the invention is to provide fireplace insert apparatus permitting anti-friction support of the rear region of a fireplace insert to facilitate installation which is of an economical nature, of high strength, readily assembled and diassembled to the insert, and resists inadvertent disassembly.
In the practice of the invention a typical fireplace insert includes a body having front and rear regions, top and bottom panels and lateral sides, and the apparatus of the invention is attached to the insert body lateral sides in the vicinity of the rear wall and bottom panel. A U-shaped guide is affixed to the lateral sides defining a guideway passage obliquely related to the vertical and an elongated bracket is slidably received within the guide passage.
The lower end of the bracket rotatably supports a roller on an axle perpendicular to the associated insert side wall, and movement of the bracket within the guide raises and lowers the roller relative to the insert body bottom panel in an oblique direction to the vertical wherein lowering of the bracket and roller moves the roller closer to the insert rear wall.
Adjustment of the bracket within the guide is through a threaded shaft and nut arrangement wherein the nut is fixed to the guide and the end of a threaded shaft engages an abutment defined on the bracket. A knurled head on the threaded shaft disposed toward the insert upper panel and front region permits manual rotation of the rod to adjust the bracket within the guide and vertically adjust the roller relative to the insert body.
A tang lanced from the metal of the guide frictionally engages the bracket retaining the bracket within the guide when no load is imposed upon the rollers assuring assembly retension of the bracket and guide when the insert is lifted and otherwise handled.